Les douleurs de l’âme
by RizzlesetCaskett
Summary: La vie de Jane derape et encore une fois, elle se laisse aller.


**Salut tout le monde! Me voilà de retour pour un nouvel OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, bonne lecture à tous ;P**

Jane était à son bureau de la BPD, les locaux étaient vides. Tous étaient partis. Sauf les quelques lieutenants de garde qui passaient de temps en temps. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Depuis combien de temps était-elle assise ici, sans bouger? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Les locaux c'étaient vidés petit à petit et elle, elle était restée la, presque inconsciente. Elle savait juste que la douleur avait imprégné chaque pore de son être. Physiquement elle allait très bien, moralement, c'était une autre histoire. Quand est-ce que tout cela avait commencé? Elle n'en avait toujours aucune idée. Ou peut être que si finalement. Tout avait commencé lorsqu'elle s'était prise sur le fait à reluquer sa meilleure amie, Maura. À ce moment là, elle avait juste rougis et c'était enfermée dans les toilettes. Elle avait tenté de se calmer. Quelques jours après, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de rêver éveillée de sa meilleure amie. Tous un tas de petits signes précurseurs l'avait mis sur la piste que sa meilleure amie était finalement plus que ça. Finalement, un jour de grande résolution elle s'était décidée à le lui dire. Elle avait débarqué chez la blonde à l'improviste vers les 21 heures. Ce qu'elle avait vu avait broyé son cœur pour la première fois. Maura dans les bras d'un autre. Elle avait buggé quelques secondes avant de refermer la porte et de pleurer dans sa voiture, une fois loin de sa meilleure amie. Malgré les tentatives de Maura pour la contacter, celle-ci avait éteint son téléphone après avoir prévenu son chef qu'elle prenait un mois de congé. Cavanaugh n'avait pu qu'accepter, il n'attendait que ça depuis des années. Elle avait donc disparu de la circulation du jour au lendemain ne prévenant personne, pas même sa mère. Un mois plus tard elle revint et rien qu'à l'expression dans ses yeux, ses collègues et proches comprirent qui ne valait mieux ne pas la questionner sur son absence. Maura avait tenté mais elle s'était royalement faite envoyer chier à chaque fois. La relation avait été tendue entre les deux amies pendant quelques semaines avant de redevenir calme. Leurs liens n'étaient pas aussi puissants que ceux d'antan mais elles vivaient comme elles le pouvaient, ayant apprit à vivre avec ce manque. Tout cela eu un effet sur le moral de Jane qui était devenu renfermée, agressive quand on insistait trop, à la limite du supportable. Puis un autre incident arriva. Lors d'une intervention, Franckie s'était fait tiré dessus, Jane avait tout fait pour qu'il vive. Elle faisait un massage cardiaque en pleurant, suppliant son frère de rester en vie, attendant les secours qui arrivèrent trop tard. Trois jours plus tard, l'enterrement eu lieu. Jane n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Son frère, Franckie, son petit protégé, était mort dans ses bras. Elle avait été impuissante et cela la tuait à petit feu, perdue dans ses regrets qui l'assaillaient dès qu'elle était seule chez elle. Sa mère, Angela, avait fini par plonger dans l'alcool et la cigarette. Que son fils parte avant elle, ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses. Elle s'était plusieurs fois violemment disputée avec sa fille, allant même dans un excès de tristesse, dire que c'était sa faute. Cela avait suffit à Jane pour éviter sa mère à long terme. La famille se déchirait, et tous étaient impuissants. Angela avait fumer beaucoup étant jeune, puis avait arrêté alors qu'elle était enceinte de Jane. Après la mort de son fils elle se mit à fumer à nouveau, énormément. Les cigarettes d'antan et celles d'aujourd'hui eurent raison de ses poumons. Elle mourut d'un cancer trois ans après son fils. Jane avait regretté beaucoup de chose et c'était, elle aussi, mise en mode auto destruction : alcool, drogue, médicaments pour dormir une demie heure pleine de cauchemars, tout y passait. Petit à petit, ses collègues voyaient son teint devenir pale, comme si elle était malade sans cesse, ils voyaient sa descente aux enfers et ne pouvaient rien faire.

Alors qu'elle avait l'esprit vide, fatiguée par son manque de sommeil mais aussi de sa douleur, Maura sortit de l'ascenseur et vit sa "meilleure amie" assise, à ne rien faire.

« Jane?»

La concernée sortit de sa trans et regarda la blonde. Lorsque Maura plongea son regard dans celui de Jane, elle n'y vit que du vide. Ce regard lui donnait des frissons à chaque fois. Jane était capable de n'importe quoi à n'importe quel moment, alors elle avait prit la décision compliqué de la faire suivre. Jane l'avait un peu plus détesté pour ça, et c'était un peu plus éloignée d'elle. Jane était donc suivit par un agent qui régulait son compte en banque, vérifiait qu'elle allait bien à ses rendez-vous chez le psy, qu'elle n'avait pas une marque de plus à son poignet, qu'elle ne buvait et fumait pas trop, et qu'elle ne prenait pas trop de médicament. Avant cela, Jane en consommait à outrance, faisait des overdose assez fréquemment, elle faisait des tentatives de suicides aussi, rendant sa santé fragile.

«Il faut que tu rentres chez toi, il est presque une heure du matin» ordonna gentiment Maura, la voix douce et chaleureuse comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait à Jane.

Jane regarda l'horloge de son ordinateur et vit que la légiste disait vrai. Elle l'éteignit, prit son arme, son téléphone et son badge. Depuis que Maura l'avait fait surveiller, elle devait poser son arme tous les soirs dans un boîtier sécurisé dans les vestiaires. Elle alla donc le poser et sortit de la BPD, suivit de près par Maura. Alors que Jane s'apprêtait à partir à pieds comme tous les soirs depuis qu'on lui avait interdit de conduire, Maura l'attrapa par le bras et la poussa gentiment dans sa voiture. Jane ne dit rien et ne résista pas non plus. Elle n'en avait plus la force. Le trajet se faisait en silence. Maura se gara à quelques mètres de l'immeuble de Jane, n'ayant pas de place plus près. Jane sortit, sans un regard pour la blonde, sans un merci ni au revoir. Maura attendit qu'elle soit à l'intérieur pour partir. Mais Jane partit dans la direction opposée de son appartement. Maura sortit à son tour et couru jusqu'à elle.

«Où vas-tu Jane? » demanda la blonde une fois à sa hauteur. La brune la regarda enfin. Et ce que vit Maura la terrifia.

« Je n'arrive plus à vivre dans ce putain d'appartement. » Maura la dévisagea « trop de souvenirs » fut sa seule justification avant de traverser la route, suivit de près par la blonde qui ne voulait pas la laisser seule dans son état mental actuel.

Elle la suivit même lorsque Jane entra dans la boîte de nuit en bas de la rue où elle habitait. Elles passèrent devant les vigiles qui souriaient à Jane. Maura se dit qu'elle devait venir souvent ces derniers temps. La brune se dirigea directement au bar et commanda un verre. Elle payait puis buvait le tout d'une traite. Après cela elle s'éloigna puis regarda Maura, lui faisant un signe de tête pour l'inciter à la suivre, ce que la blonde fit sans rechigner. Elle prit finalement la main de la légiste pour ne pas la perdre dans la foule. Elle la mena jusqu'à la piste de danse où elle lui lâcha enfin la main avant de danser. Maura resta en retrait quelques minutes avant de voir que Jane se faisait accoster par une belle brune. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'elle n'intervienne. Elle s'avança en dansant, se collant à Jane petit à petit, reprenant du terrain sur sa rivale brune. Elle finit par s'en aller et Maura se colla alors entièrement contre Jane, toujours dansante. Jane sourit. C'était le premier sourire depuis bien des mois voire des années. Et Maura en fut plus que comblée. Elle se promit de faire naître un autre de ces sourires sur les lèvres de Jane. Elles dansèrent jusqu'à tôt le matin. Vers six heures, elle arrivait enfin à l'appartement de la brune. Maura fouilla Jane pour trouver ses clefs de maison. Jane, clairement bourrée, ria alors que la blonde tâtait ses poches. Elle se pencha pour y échapper mais Maura avait trouvé les clefs et c'était retourné pour ouvrir. Jane se laissa pencher et tomba par terre. La douleur du sol lorsqu'elle atterri lui fit le même effet qu'une baffe sur l'ensemble du corps. Maura s'approcha d'elle et l'aida a se relever, ce qui fut laborieux.

« Aller Jane, on y est presque » soupira Maura alors que Jane tombait de tout son poids dans ses bras.

La brune tituba, aidée par Maura jusqu'à son canapé. Maura l'aida pour enlever son manteau et ses chaussures. Jane se tenait au dos du canapé pour ne pas tomber.

« Vas te coucher Jane »

La brune sourit et partit... dans le mauvais sens.

« Ta chambre est de l'autre côté » soupira la blonde devant l'imbécilité de sa meilleure amie lorsqu'elle était bourrée.

« Ah oui pardon » marmonna Jane en changeant de direction.

Elle traversa laborieusement son appartement avant de se laisser tomber dans son lit avec très peu de classe. Maura alla se mettre en pyjama et fut heureuse de voir que Jane n'avait pas jeté ses habits qu'elle avait laissé là. Une fois prête elle entra dans la chambre. Jane, entre la larve et la limace, était étalée en plein milieu du lit. Elle la déshabilla à son tour et lui passa un teeshirt, en se retenant pour ne pas regarder la poitrine dénudée. Elle poussa gentiment Jane d'un côté du lit pour se faire une place. Jane se retourna en se tenant sur ses coudes et la dévisagea. Elle regarda ensuite les alentours. Voyant son amie dans un drôle d'état, Maura demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui à Jane? »

« Y'a des grillons dans la maison » dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. La blonde ria franchement.

« Mais non Jane, le son dans la boîte de nuit fait que tes oreilles sifflent, il n'y a pas plus de grillons que de beurre en broche » rit-elle. La brune se tourna à nouveau vers Maura qui tentait de se calmer.

«Tu chasseras les grillons? » demanda Jane toujours aussi sérieuse.

« Oui, Jane, je les chasserais de l'appartement il n'y en aura plus un demain tu verras » répondit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

La brune se laisse retomber sur le matelas en marmonnant un merci avant de s'endormir. Le lendemain, Maura appela aux alentours de 7heures pour dire que Jane et elle prenaient leur journée. Elle se rendormit ensuite rapidement. À 10h30, elle était debout de bonne humeur et fit son petit déjeuné. Alors que les 11h approchait, Maura prépara le petit déjeuner pour Jane. Celle-ci sortit de son lit alors qu'elle sentait la bonne odeur de café partout dans la chambre. Elle arriva jusqu'à l'îlot de sa cuisine et prit le café et le petit-déjeuner que Maura lui tendait en la remerciant. Alors qu'elle finissait son muffin, Maura prit la parole.

« Jane? » alors que celle-ci la regardait enfin elle continua « tu te souviens de quelque chose? »

La brune sourit à la question.

« Je me souviens t'avoir amener dans la boîte de nuit, je me souviens t'avoir vu faire dégager une fille loin de moi et après c'est le trou » Maura rougissait à ce souvenirs. Elle lui raconta alors toutes ses péripéties pour dormir et Jane finit par rire avec elle.

« Ça me fait plaisir d'être avec toi Jane » lâcha finalement Maura après qu'elle et Jane soient redevenues calmes. Jane la regarda droit dans les yeux, la timidité la prenant soudain.

« Moi aussi Maura » finit-elle par répondre. « Je » elle inspira profondément et regarda ses mains triturant sa tasse « je suis désolée de m'être éloignée comme ça je... je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution dans mon état mais... » elle releva la tête « maintenant j'en doute »

Maura lui sourit. Elle contourna l'îlot qui les séparait et s'approcha de Jane. Elle prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et dit aussi tendrement qu'elle le pouvait.

« Ce n'est pas grave Jane, tu t'en ai rendu compte c'est le principal » elle approcha son visage imperceptiblement de celui de Jane « Tu sais, le soir où tu m'as vu avec cet homme, il y presque 4 ans maintenant? » Jane hocha seulement la tête, incapable de parler depuis que Maura avait prit ses mains « il m'a permis de me rendre compte à quel point tu comptais dans ma vie. Parce que je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureuse que quand tu n'étais pas là pendant un mois. »

« Maura... » la coupa la brune.

« Tu es la femme la plus compliqué à aimer Jane » termina tout de même la légiste. Jane la regarda dans les yeux, étonnée. « Oui Jane, ça veut dire que je t'aime » répondit-elle à la question silencieuse de son amie.

Elle se pencha en avant et captura les lèvres de la brune des siennes, dans un tendre baiser.

Leur relation n'était peut être pas un long fleuve tranquille mais ensemble, elles pouvaient tout affronter. Maintenant qu'elles savaient qu'elles s'aimaient, plus rien n'est impossible


End file.
